Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to fabrication of a transistor structure self-assembled carbon nanotube (CNT) technology.
Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) possess properties that make them an optional material for use in various electronic devices, such as field effect transistors (FETs). The CNT may be used in place of silicon for a channel material, however, use of CNTs involves forming a useful layer of the material in a controlled and/or predictable manner. Although different attempts have been made to prepare such CNT layers, further improvements would be beneficial.